


Holiday Plans Be Damned

by TheCaitalloWrites



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaitalloWrites/pseuds/TheCaitalloWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fall semester is almost over at NYADA, and there's mistletoe everywhere! Adam kind of wants to catch Kurt under some, but he doesn't know if Kurt would be into that, especially with their relationship still in such an early and tentative stage. Also, they keep missing each other for various reasons, which further complicates things.</p>
<p>This is an Adam-centered fic, based on the fic "Mistletoe Fail" by lady--divine of tumblr. Please go check out her fic! It is quality kadam fluff and without it this particular piece of kadam fluff wouldn't exist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Plans Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mistletoe Fail](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/166174) by lady--divine. 



Having been at NYADA for several semesters, Adam was all too prepared for the annual over the top holiday decor that had once again overtaken the halls, classrooms, auditorium, and everywhere in between. What he hadn't counted on was that this year someone would get incredibly carried away with the mistletoe.

Seriously! There was mistletoe nearly everywhere even in places there just should not be mistletoe. (Adam took it upon himself to remove a particularly ill-placed sprig from one of the men's rooms. What on Earth were they thinking with that one?)

It seemed with mistletoe there were generally two types: those who were very enthusiastic (maybe overly so, in some cases) and those who were highly averse to it. Adam felt as though he fit somewhere in the middle of that spectrum. He didn't seek the stuff out, and he wasn't overly enthusiastic about getting caught under it, but if he did find himself underneath it with someone who wanted to play along he was usually game.

It had already happened once in the hallway with a quiet but sweet girl that Adam had been in some classes with in previous semesters. She'd pecked him chastely on the cheek, and they'd both gone on about their business after that.

Adam couldn't help but wonder how Kurt felt about mistletoe. Could he perhaps catch Kurt under some and use it as an excuse to do some kissing? Not that he needed an excuse to kiss Kurt, per se, but they had only been on a few dates at this point and he knew Kurt had perfectly understandable reservations and an equally understandable need to take things slow and keep things sort of casual. But the mistletoe might give _Kurt_ an excuse to kiss him, and Adam really liked that idea.

That was, of course, provided Kurt was into the whole thing, which Adam didn't really know yet.

 

Although Adam treasured the budding relationship between Kurt and himself (perhaps more than he should this early on and with it being so tentative), he had to admit the timing of it was terrible. It was the end of the semester, and there was so much going on.

He had several final projects, at least one of which he had yet to even start. He was co-director of a student drama production. He still needed to pack his things so he could leave in a timely fashion for the holidays, and he hadn't even begun doing that. Then, there was the musical he was planning to audition for over the break that he was not feeling as prepared for as he ought to.

In fact, he was studying a score from that very musical, paying only just enough attention to his surroundings to avoid crashing into anyone or anything, when suddenly he heard his name.

"Hello, Adam," Kurt said.

Adam hadn't even seen him, and he very nearly missed him entirely. Hearing Kurt's voice brought a smile to his face. "Oh, hey, Kurt." He wished he had more time to talk, but he really needed to get this down, and he had another class starting soon as well. Hopefully, Kurt, who seemed perpetually busy lately as well, would understand.

 

Later that day, while supervising a dress rehearsal for the production he was co-directing, Adam found himself suddenly very tempted to shirk his responsibilities. This temptation came in the form of a text message from Kurt, who was helping with the costuming for the production. His message said he was having trouble finding some outfits needed for Act 3 and asked Adam to "come to the vault and advise." While Adam was certain Kurt's motives were pure, he suddenly didn't trust his own. He was fairly certain there was at least one sprig of mistletoe hanging in that vault; plus, he really just wanted to spend time with Kurt in general. They might get caught up talking and lose track of time...or, maybe, they might get caught up doing something entirely different, depending on Kurt's feelings... Regardless, the dress rehearsal was already running late, and there was no time for distractions.

So, Adam asked Rachel to go help Kurt instead, and he kept reminding himself it was the responsible thing to do as he kicked himself for doing it.

 

Later that week, it seemed as though Adam and Kurt might get to spend some time together, however brief. Kurt texted Adam and told him to meet him outside of Cassandra July's dance class. He hadn't provided a reason, and although Adam was a bit curious if there was a reason, Adam wasn't about to question it. He was just excited to meet with Kurt for whatever reason.

It was crazy to miss someone he saw all the time, but he and Kurt so seldom had time to do more than say "hello" lately, and it was really starting to get to Adam. He really liked Kurt a lot, and maybe he liked him just a little too much too soon, but he couldn't help that even if he tried.

"Hey, Kurt," Adam greeted Kurt warmly as he approached him, "You wanted to talk to me or something?"

Then Adam noticed Kurt's demeanor; he seemed a bit down about something. "Uh, you know what? Never mind." Kurt looked up as he replied, and Adam briefly followed suit before returning his attentions back to Kurt. It looked like someone had gotten into some sort of altercation with some of the holiday decoration, but Adam wasn't sure if that was what Kurt had really been looking at.

Adam wanted to know what was bothering Kurt, but he didn't want to pry. All his previous excitement practically deflated. "Oh, um alright," he said, "I guess I'll be off then." And with that he walked away.

 

Finally, the last day of school arrived. On the one hand, it was a relief to have most of the responsibilities and stresses done and over with, but on the other, Adam didn't know if he'd get to see as much of Kurt over the break and they hadn't really got to see much of each other lately. He hadn't even seen Kurt that day, and he wasn't sure if he'd get to do so. If he didn't leave soon, he'd miss his bus (he was saying with a friend off campus for a week before flying back home, and he needed to take a bus to the other side of town.)

As he rushed through the mob of students also trying to make their exit, he heard Kurt call his name. "Adam, can we..."

If he finished the query, Adam couldn't hear it. "Oh, Kurt," Adam replied, peering at Kurt over the crowd but not slowing down, "I'm sorry I missed you earlier, but I really have to run."

"Adam!" Kurt called out again. "Adam! I just wanted to..."

Once again, if Kurt said more Adam had missed it. Adam felt so torn; he wished he had more time, but if he missed this bus there wouldn't be another until much later, and he'd be stranded, and he had plans...

"I'm sorry, Kurt," he said, turning and waving, continuing his walk at a similar pace but backward. "I have to go."

He hated to leave Kurt this way. It didn't seem fair to either of them. He hoped Kurt would understand and not be upset. 

Adam thought he could just make out Kurt saying "Merry Christmas", and he looked and sounded so defeated as he said it. Adam couldn't stand it. He stopped in his tracks, quickly apologizing to a student he accidentally caused to crash into him. He wouldn't leave things like this though. He wanted to be with Kurt, and Kurt clearly wanted to see him and that's what they were going to do. Holiday plans be damned.

While navigating his way back to Kurt through the crowd, Adam noticed something about where Kurt was standing. Namely, there was a sprig of mistletoe over his head. Had Kurt planned that or was it a happy accident? Either way, Adam was going to take full advantage.

But as Adam drew closer he realized, it wasn't mistletoe at all, merely instead a strand of the red garland that usually accompanied the plant and a gold, foil star. So maybe that wasn't at all what Kurt wanted to see him about. He reconsidered his spur of the moment plans to surprise Kurt with a kiss, pausing briefly.

He knew it was a bold gesture and one not without risk, but Adam really wanted to do it, and also, if he had mistaken the star and garland for mistletoe then there was the slightest chance that Kurt had as well. Anyway, he was already doing something mad and spontaneous, so what was one more mad and spontaneous act.

So, he tapped Kurt gently on the shoulder once he'd drawn near to him. He saw Kurt momentarily tense up, and it almost made him lose his nerve. That was, until Kurt said, "Okay, let's do this."

He could tell from Kurt's tone that he hadn't realized it was Adam. Something about that was strangely thrilling. "Gladly," Adam said, putting an arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him close. He smiled at Kurt briefly before bringing their lips together. He kept the kiss much more brief than he would have preferred, but it was still very good, and he wasn't about to blow that by pushing his luck.

"Mistletoe?" Kurt asked, after they separated. His blue eyes glanced upward at the decoy decoration that had apparently tricked them both.

"Nope," Adam said, and he gave Kurt another small kiss, "I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas."

They both smiled at each other, and Kurt took Adam into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Merry Christmas to you, too," he said.

After a pause, Adam said, "So, are you doing anything this evening because I have approximately 4 hours to kill as of..." He glanced up at a nearby clock. "About 5 minutes ago."

They both had a laugh at that. "Okay," Kurt said finally, "I don't know about 4 hours, but I can definitely help you spend some of that time at least."

Adam couldn't think of a better way to kick off the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'd like to give a shout out to lady--divine of tumblr for giving me her blessing to write this fic and, of course, for writing the fic that inspired this in the first place!  
> Also, shout out to lovejoybliss who the original work was dedicated to and who is like basically my kadam BFF.


End file.
